


Common Courtesy

by armsoftheocean



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, im such trash for writing this so self indulgent goodbye, literally just sex and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsoftheocean/pseuds/armsoftheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a fucking dick. Get cleaning,” Mickey orders, tossing Ian a bottle of disinfectant.<br/>“I love it when you take charge when it comes to cleaning supplies,” he replies sarcastically, “so hot.”</p><p>(or when Ian makes a mess of the kitchen and then they fuck in the shower)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw a few months ago on tumblr that went something like this: Person A and Person B are taking a shower, Person B gets down to suck Person A off while demanding they shampoo their hair.

"Jesus, Ian. Seriously?" Mickey grumbles, staring at his redheaded boyfriend, while they were standing in their kitchen, which resembled a war zone. "Everyone's gonna be over in a few hours!"

Ian smiles sheepishly, wiping his batter-covered hands on his  _Kiss the Chef!_ apron before twisting them behind his back. "It was… an accident?"

Mickey scans the kitchen, his eyes tracing the dirty counters littered with cutting boards and knives, the simmering pots on the stove, and the pile of overflowing dirty dishes in the sink.

"Breaking an  _egg_ is an accident, Firecrotch. Not causing a volcanic explosion of semi-baked goods in the kitchen!"

"It's for Yev's birthday!" Ian cries defensively as he picks up a dish rag, wiping pathetically at a congealed pile of flour and milk.

"Besides, it's not even that bad!" Ian says, beginning to scrub vigorously for a few seconds, in order to demonstrate, feeling Mickey's eyes boring into his back. He turns around with a bashful smile after half a minute of futile scrubbing, widening his green eyes in mock innocence.

Okay, so yeah, he did look like an innocent, kicked puppy with that face and all Mickey wanted to do was wipe away the smeared flour on his freckled cheek and  _maybe_ Mickey wanted to kiss him stupid, but he could see through Ian's game in a second flat.

"Nice try, asshole. Raising a kid has made me immune to those looks," Mickey snorts, before rolling his eyes and bending down to grab a packet of clean dish towels from underneath the sink.

"Oh yeah?" Ian questions, before he's crowding into Mickey's space in a flash. Ian stares down at Mickey, licking his lips in a painfully obvious manner, causing Mickey to let out a scoff, ready to reprimand his boyfriend again.

"You immune to this?" Ian asks, leaving no room for Mickey to formulate a response before he's pushed Mickey up against the counter, his lips hot and insistent, tasting of warm, melted chocolate chips and honey.

The annoyance he had for his boyfriend dissipates the second Ian's tongue is working its way into Mickey's mouth, and Mickey's arching up against the redhead's tall body in attempts to gain better access, leveraging himself with a hand placed at the back of his neck. Mickey lets out a soft sigh as Ian's flour covered hands slip down to his ass, groping roughly before lifting him up onto the only clean part of the counter, not bothering to separate their lips.

Mickey's tongue traces the edges of Ian's lips, his hands slipping underneath the ridiculous apron and palming Ian's crotch, pulling a deep groan from Ian's throat. Mickey can feel his skin burning with every touch and he thinks of how he could spend forever with Ian's lips attached to his own.

It's not until Mickey's trying to fix his balance on the counter and his hand lands on a pile of something disgustingly sticky that he's jolted out of his trance, pushing Ian off of him, hopping off the counter with a scowl. He ignores the pull in his groin when he sees Ian with his hair mussed up, lips wet and swollen and his eyes hazy with lust.

Mickey takes a steadying breath, before crouching down to grab the cleaning supplies from underneath the sink. Ian lets out a sharp burst of laughter, and Mickey turns around in irritation, eyeing the redhead who's practically kneeling over.

"What?" Mickey barks out irritably.

"Your– your ass," Ian wheezes out as his laughter abates.

Mickey cranes his neck over his shoulder, getting a glimpse of two handprints stamped in sticky flour on the back of his jeans. Mickey feels a smile tugging at the edges of his lips, but he suppresses it and instead steels a hard look on his face.

"You're a fucking dick. Get cleaning," Mickey orders, tossing Ian a bottle of disinfectant.

"I love it when you take charge when it comes to cleaning supplies," he replies sarcastically, "so hot."

Mickey makes an indignant noise before shoving Ian with his shoulder.

* * *

Three hours later, the entire apartment is spotless and decorated with streamers and birthday banners proclaiming  _Happy 5th Birthday!_ behind the dining table. Ian's placing a stack of disposable Lightning McQueen cups and plates on the table next to a pile of cookies, brownies and cupcakes that had managed to survive his kitchen explosion.

Mickey ties off the last balloon with a ribbon, eyeing the crusted flour and egg on his skin with disgust. "I'm takin' a shower," he says, walking in the direction of their bedroom.

Ian looks up eagerly with a wolfish smile, dropping the noise makers onto the table. "Great! I'll help you out. Egg can be a bitch to get out of hair."

Ian trails behind Mickey, quickly shucking off his apron and clothes, tossing them into the laundry hamper. When he enters the washroom, he's greeted with the delightful sight of Mickey's bare ass bending over the tub to turn on the water; really, the only logical thing for him to do is grab it, kneading at the pale, white skin. 

"Ey, fuck you," Mickey says without malice as he hops into the tub, dragging the redhead in with him.

"Gladly," he retorts.

"You need to get new jokes." Mickey replies as the shower turns on, sighing in pleasure as the warm water hits his back.

Ian grabs the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some out into his hand, yanking Mickey over so his cock was nestled against the curve of Mickey's ass.

Ian runs his hands through Mickey's wet hair, feeling the hard gunk of dried egg paired with Mickey's hair gel, disappearing.

"And _you_  need to stop using hair gel. More fun to grab at," Ian mumbles against the back of Mickey's neck.

"Fuck you, I do what I want," Mickey retorts, leaning back into Ian's body.

Ian grins and continues running his hands through Mickey's hair, washing the shampoo out. He pulls Mickey back slightly so his body can have the full stream of water to wash out the remains, before Ian grabs at Mickey's hips and turns him around, looking him in the eye.

"My turn."

"Your turn for what?" Mickey asks confusedly, pushing wet strands of hair out of his eyes.

"For you to wash  _my_ hair, Mick. I washed yours, now you wash mine. It's only common courtesy." Ian replies in a patient tone, shoving the bottle of shampoo into Mickey's hands.

"Excuse the fuck outta you," Mickey begins, "if you haven't noticed, you're kind of a giant; I'd need a fucking ladder to wash your goddamn hair."

"No need for ladders," Ian says with a patronizing smile, "I could get on my knees."

Before Mickey can even begin to explain how illogical and stupid that would be – all to get his hair washed, for Christ's sake – Ian's already sunk down onto his knees on the hard porcelain tub, swallowing Mickey's cock in his mouth with one smooth motion.

Mickey's mouth drops open silently, and he lets out a hiss of air, the bottle of shampoo slipping from his grasp as Ian's tongue licks its way under his cock, tracing a thick vein. He can hear the loud, downright obscene slurping sounds Ian's making with his spit over the sound of the loud shower, and Mickey's dick is hard in record time.

Suddenly, Ian releases Mickey's cock with a loud pop, his red lips forming a smile as he gazes up at Mickey.

"Shampoo," Ian demands, handing Mickey back the bottle impatiently.

"Jesus fucking – alright, alright. Just get back to work," Mickey replies, his attention focused on the blood shooting to his groin as he squeezes out some shampoo.

"So fucking ungrateful," Ian snorts, before swallowing the tip of Mickey's cock, licking away at the pre-come before engulfing him into the back of his throat.

Mickey lets out a loud groan as his cock hits the back of Ian's throat, and his hands shake a little as they move towards the redhead's hair, his fingers running through the wet strands. Mickey groans again, his fingers tightening and tugging on Ian's hair as Ian's fingers slip down further and into his ass, working him open slowly with practised ease. Ian slips another finger past Mickey's tight rim, massaging the inner walls of his ass as Mickey's muscles tighten around his fingers.

Ian increases his suction and hollows out his cheeks, encouraging Mickey to rock against his face. Mickey complies, moving his hips back and forth slightly just as Ian's finger brushes his prostate. Mickey's hips jerk erratically in response to the stimulation, his senses jumping into overdrive. All that's running through his mind is the feel of Ian's warm mouth wrapped tightly around his cock and the way Ian's now got three fingers buried deep in his ass, strategically brushing his prostate every few seconds.

"Ian," Mickey moans out loudly over the sound of the shower head, his head falling back and hitting the hard ceramic tiles. Ian increases his speed upon hearing his name, the blood in his own body shooting down painfully to his already-hard cock.

"Please, Ian," Mickey says with a desperate whine, yanking harder on Ian's hair, silently begging him to finish him off.

Mickey's head is pounding with pleasure and he swears to god he'll fucking burn up if he can't come within the next five fucking seconds. Ian roughly pushes down harder against Mickey's prostate and sucks harder, using his spare hand to tease Mickey's balls, causing a strangled scream to escape from Mickey's throat. With one final tug and stroke, Mickey lets out a shout as he comes hard down Ian's throat, and Ian stills his movements as he eagerly swallows, licking Mickey's cock clean.

Mickey pants heavily, his body going boneless as he hits his release, leaning against the wall for support.

Ian stands up with a bright smile, rubbing his hard cock against Mickey's abdomen. Mickey grins widely at the redhead, pulling him down to his level to kiss the taste off his lips. Ian grinds against Mickey's body, feeling his boyfriend's erection building again.

 

"Get on me," Mickey mutters against Ian's open mouth. Ian pulls away, quickly shutting off the water and yanking Mickey out of the tub, not bothering with towels to dry their bodies.

"Bed. Now," Ian demands. Without waiting, he grabs Mickey by the hips and tosses him onto the mattress before crawling on himself.

Mickey's eyes stray to the clock, eyeing it in panic. "Everyone's gonna be here in like fifteen minutes."

"I can be quick," Ian promises, flipping Mickey onto his back, quickly slipping a finger inside his loose hole.

"I'm fucking ready; get the lube," Mickey pants out immediately, rutting against Ian's hard body. Ian grins and reaches over to the night table, grabbing the blue bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto his hands and slicking himself up.

Ian grabs Mickey's hands, pinning them above his head as he lines himself up and pushes in with one long thrust, bottoming out.

The two of them let out simultaneous sighs of pleasure and Mickey locks his legs around Ian's back, urging him to move as he desperately grinds down.

Ian starts off steady, pulling in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, causing Mickey to whine and moan, his hands straining against Ian's ironclad grip, desperate to touch any part of his boyfriend's body. Ian leans down, pressing his body against Mickey's, laving wet, open mouthed kisses against his collarbone.

Ian's mouth trails in the direction of Mickey's ears, his breath warm and hot. "So fucking tight, so hot," he croons softly. Mickey lets out a string of unintelligible words, causing Ian to smirk before continuing. "Love it when you're wrapped around me, clenching against my cock."

Ian's so focused on whispering in Mickey's ears that he doesn't notice the grip he had on Mickey's wrists had loosened, and he'd wrapped his tattooed hands around the back of Ian's neck, pulling him towards his mouth.

Mickey kisses Ian slowly and languidly, meeting Ian's thrusts with a bite to his lips, until Ian's pulling away and quickly flipping Mickey around without pulling out, so Mickey's face down with his ass up in the air. He can feel Ian still inside of him, pulsing hot, with his hands tracing the curve of his ass.

"You wanna take a picture of my ass or something? Get fucking  _going_ ," Mickey says, his nerve endings on fire as the tension builds.

"Shut your complaining," Ian bites back, before pulling out and slamming back in rapidly, using the force from his fingers tightly gripping Mickey's hips.

Mickey feels as if the breath has been knocked out of his fucking body as Ian's cock drives in and out of him brutally fast. He can feel his cock leaking heavily all over the bedsheets, and he's so  _so_ fucking close to losing it right there, but he wills his body to exercise some sort of control.

"Oh god, fuck –  _fuck_ ," Ian groans, his thrusts getting more erratic and jerkier. "Gonna come, Mick."

Mickey makes a sound of acknowledgment as he begins to match Ian's thrusts with his own, pushing back roughly, and wrapping a hand around his neglected cock, tracing the leaking slit as he begins to jerk himself off with short and stilted movements.

When Ian gives one last thrust and shoots deep inside Mickey's ass with a loud shout, Mickey feels himself spill over in his own hands, his vision going white. Ian pulls out gingerly before slumping against Mickey's back with a light laugh.

Several minutes later, Mickey hears a pair of keys jangling in the front before the door opens, and he lets out a groan, quickly disentangling himself from Ian's arms.

"We smell like sex," Ian mutters, jumping out of bed and tossing Mickey a towel.

"Extra cologne?" Mickey says with a laugh, wiping away the come staining his body before pulling on a t-shirt and jeans quickly.

Ian grins back as he buttons up his jeans. "Now  _that's_ definitely not suspicious."

* * *

"Seriously?" Mandy scoffs from her place on the couch, eyeing the blushing pair, emerging from their bedroom five minutes later, both with conveniently wet hair and matching sheepish smiles. Yev's sitting next to her on the couch and swinging his legs, watching his parents with great interest. 

"Fucking disgusting," she declares with a roll of her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Why the fuck does she have a key again?" Mickey scowls in Mandy's direction and Ian pulls Mickey into his side, tucking him underneath his arm, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"What's disgusting, Aunt Mandy?" Yev asks, struggling to snap a party hat over his dark hair.

"Your daddies are  _freaks_ , Yev. That's what," Mandy replies conspiratorially, "which is why Aunt Mandy's the best."

Mickey glares at his sister, grabbing a noise maker from the table and throwing it forcefully at her head. "Fuck you – don't corrupt my kid!"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah lets pretend they have a really big bath tub okay 
> 
> Comments/kudos are always welcome and very much appreciated :)


End file.
